elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard
ADMIN NEEDS TO REMOVE THAT TRAILER ANALYSIS OF THE STORYLINE SECTION whoever posted that does not know what the storyline is because the storyline hasn't been released yet. These people only analyzed the trailer or went to a site that analyzed it. Wiki is supposed to be a site of user uploaded facts not some random guys speculation. The person who posted the storyline says that Harkon (If that is who the bad guy is) "seeks to destroy the sun". well guess what? I saw an analysis that thinks he merely wants to blot out the sun. My point is, nobody knows anything about dawnguard right now so we should all leave something like "SPECULATION" or "on trailer analysis" before posting, and provide legitimate sources not the game trailer you analyzed. : Much of the new information (Harkon, etc) is from the latest issue of Game Informer magazine, hence very very likely to be true. It's not random speculation from the preview trailer. : Jimeee (talk) 18:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) No Speculation Alright, I thought I'd mention this before it starts. I think that we should keep speculation off this talk page, and provide sources for all info posted here. We don't need a metre-long page of speculation, and the fact and guesses would get mixed up. ````Yeah, we don't need inexperienced people sharing their stupid and useless opinions to change this into a spam page. All the info we have is on the picture, which is The Dragonborn(Bethesda's representation of him) with glowing eyes and some type of arrows(most likely bound or falmer arrows) equiped. Hopefully the DLC will come shortly. :)````Superpyro its kind of obvious where its gonna take place...... I mean, about the size of shivering isles, home of the snow elves leader, in skyrim: guys, its Solstheim : Actually, not necessarily. They could add another region, or even include part of another region (for instance, travel to the part of Hammerfell still holding out against the Aldmeri Dominion). Anythings possible! Timeoin•Say G'Day• 11:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : I can't wait to see what they come up with! no matter what it is. I'm getting bored re-doing all of the quests on my 5th character. - Alduin's Bane Faction there are two factions, The Dawnguard and the northen skyrim Vampires (the Volkihar). (Osbornia (talk) 00:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC)) No Mention Of Snow Elves It is really annoying me that no one actually notices what the vampires in the dlc actually are! they are called Volkihar and no where does it say anything about snow elves, although it mentioned the falmer the de-evolved version of the snow elves (apart from the scarce scenes of some falmer skulking around), the animation for the snow elf prince will most likely be for a different addon (maybe an addon about the snow prince starting a war with the nords.....again.) (Osbornia (talk) 00:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC)) i was thinking that since there was that snow elf in the trailer, they could be involved to some extent. like maybe harkon tells you about some ancient ice magic you need to take from the snow prince it was a falmer not a snow elf look at the eyes 02:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) @Osbornia: But the Snow Prince was killed during the Nords campaign against the Falmer(Snow Elves) after the "Night of Tears," right?(Falloutghoul (talk) 18:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC)) @ : The Falmer ARE the Snow Elves, just mutated from living in subterranean caves and eating Glowing Mushrooms. (Falloutghoul (talk) 18:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC)) yeah but i said they were different because of that plus patch 1.5 data says data for a snow elf prince so i said it to avoid confusion 19:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Karstaag The new giant-looking creature seems to resemble the Karstaag monster from Bloodmoon. Shouldn't this be added to the article? http://uesp.net/wiki/Bloodmoon:Karstaag Dark Auk (talk) 03:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : This is true, but seeing as we don't even have our own page on the Karstaag, it would not be very useful to mention this. : Jimeee (talk) 08:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: However, we probably SHOULD have a page for Kastaag. 08:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'm sure we will soon, we have a guy working on Bloodmoon creatures at the moment and I think he will be adding it soon. ::::: Jimeee (talk) 09:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Grammar After reading the article I noticed quite a few grammatical mistakes. I would like to fix them but if that is not possible someone should fix them. Epzo (talk) 06:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I second this. This page is rife with grammar mistakes, and it's driving me crazy that I cannot edit it. Arctistor23 (talk) 03:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Did Anyone Else Notice... While the Character is seen riding the Skeletal Horse, he appears to have a New Sword sheathed beside him. Also, during the Mounted Combat Scene, there is new Armor. Dannylaz (talk) 08:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I did take note of the new armor and i saw the sword but didnt think much of it. im a little intersted because it looked like someone was on the dragon's back. Oh. Well all that new information really blows my theory that the "Vampires" are really the Tsaesci (evidence being their reptilian-like appearance) and the portal is a teleportation device to Akavir. And the whole thing about the wierd realm shown in the trailor with the purple sky is a realm of oblivion, I could have sworn that those were Ayleid ruins! Maybe this will explore the fate of the Wild Elves? Probably not. I think that the only explanation is if it is dawnguard armor and weapons, unless there is another new faction that has it's own armor, i think it looks really cool and hope it is actually decent although i probably won't use it. Vampire lord and shout The vampire lord in dawnguard is named Harkon. There is a new skill tree for vampires. Theres shout that steals the soul called soul tear Info/ Are they vampire lords or sith lords? :( @Previous Poster: This isn't Star Wars.(Falloutghoul (talk) 18:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC)) hey what if you are a were wolf now but you want ot be a vampire on the dlc will i have to make a new character no but you will need to purify yourself of the wolf blood by burning a glenmoral witch head and defeating your wolf spirit (sorry if i misspelled anything btw) 20:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC)dogman100 release date is set for jne 26th, confirmed by tood howard on gametrailers tv live feed from E3 get us a definite reference and we should be able to edit the page Arctistor23 (talk) 22:01, June 5, 2012 (UTC) no becoming a vampier lord will cure you of being a werewolf 17:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Xbox live can you get this without xbox live? no 16:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Not until the XBox's period of exclusivity is over, then it will be released for the PC and PS3. (Which will obviously not need XBox Live).DarthOrc (talk) 08:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) i think he meant if you have a Xbox do you need live to get this 07:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Map Mistake? Has anyone else noticed that both the reviewers and the wiki say Markarth and Solitude? Solitude is immediately North of Markarth, and is Northwest on the overland Skyrim map. The other point highlighted in red is far Northeast, closer to Windhelm. :You may want to check this map and compare it to an image of the altered map seen in the trailer, you should then be able to see that it is clearly Markarth and Solitude. Tom Talk 21:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :It still seems closer to either Dawnstar or Winterhold, by that map. ::Well it doesn't to me, reviewers and the seemingly the other users, or at least those users that have edited this page. Trust me when I say, you're wrong, I can't tell you what you see but it is clearly Solitude. Just look at the layout of the landscape, it shows that it is Solitude, you can even see the arch that Solitude is on. I don't know what to tell you really as I'm not really sure how you can see what you are claiming to be seeing, just pay closer attention to the details of the map. You can see the symbols of Markarth and Solitude as well - all be it altered - but you can see the ram or Markarth and the wolf of Solitude. Tom Talk 21:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::To clear up the confusion. I made a comparison of the original Skyrim map and the map in the Dawnguard trailer, twisting and reshaping the Skyrim map to roughly overlay the Dawnguard trailer map. I inserted letters to make it easier to find match points on the maps. It should clearly show that the map in the Dawnguard trailer is the Skyrim map, but then slightly rotated and stretched. Tom is very right. --Saratje (talk) 20:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Vampire lord and vampires. What does this mean for normal vampires, does this add on give all vampires the new powers and shape shifting or is a vampire lord a separate vampire tribe/species? Say you got infected by a typical wild vampire, would it give all the abilities of the vampire lord (after DG has been installed obviously) or would they remain the same? Would harken acknowledge you are already a vampire before joining? Would Alva notice if you a vampire if you're a VL type of vampire? Of course, these question can likely only be truly answered by those who have played DG and it has not come out yet. The Cruentus (talk) 15:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The Release Date Looking through this thinking OMG I'm so excited for it to come out! Then saw the release details, I mean seriously, WTF were Bethesda thinking? We'll just go and release it for Xbox a month earlier than all the other consoles, no one will mind and we'll make more money. YAY, not... All those people on their Xbox will have finished the game in a week or so. While we're still waiting for it to actually come out on PC and PS3. And don't you go thinking Bethesda that we're going to go and buy an Xbox (well some people might, but WTF) and Microsoft will get more money. Nuuuuuuu I don't think so. Almost feel like not getting it now, not really any point.... -_- First, sign your posts. Second, Bethesda have a deal with Microsoft, Sony had a chance to do the same, but they didn't. Not Bethesda or Microsoft's fault, they're playing the game, which Sony have decided they don't want to do. You want to have a hissy-fit? Have it towards Sony.GroverA125 (talk) 07:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC)